


Team Effort

by Anonymous



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gangbang, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Snowballing, Teenagers, Unsafe Sex, implied loki/thor - Freeform, the whole package basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki acquaints himself with Thor's football team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Effort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [basalganglia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/basalganglia/gifts).



> characters involved are teenagers. the sex is consensual. loki/thor is implied, but who are we kidding, of course it's there.

They forced him down on his knees, in the smelly shower rooms; one minded the door, the other two took turns with Loki's mouth. He remembered the hot, musky taste of their cocks, shoved right down his throat, and the thrill of anticipation at the idea of being caught like this. He sucked them off, delighting in their grunts and stuttering movements of their hips. One wrenched Loki's head back and shot his load all over Loki's face; the other wasn't quick enough, and Loki got a sticky mouthful of come for his trouble.

They smirked at him when they passed him in the school corridors. It was the usual line of teasing: the biggest of the team pushed Loki into a row of lockers, and sneered "Faggot" right in his face. His breath smelled of coffee. Later, much later, Loki followed the very same guy to an empty classroom and gave him a quick handjob. The big, fat cock throbbed in his hand; he dreamt of having it inside him.

Thor was none the wiser.

He would ignore this too, Loki thought lazily. He always ignored Loki. Well, no matter.

"Go on, Odinson," someone said. "Give us a show."

He didn't care to learn their names. They were Thor's mates, football players and star athletes. All of them born into rich and influential families, and used to getting what they wanted. Relatively handsome. All too eager to fuck their captain's weird little brother.

Six pairs of eyes watched him hungrily as he stripped. The flashy party clothes fell discarded to the floor, and Loki stood, naked and unashamed. A thrill ran through him at the blatant desire in their faces; he preened a little. He was aware that somewhere beneath their feet, a party was happening. Thor was there, too, drinking beer and flirting and being _popular_ , blissfully unaware of what Loki was up to.

"Well?" he asked.

They did not wait. He was half-pushed and half-pulled into the lap of one of them, the big and stupid one, with vapid expression but a nice large cock, currently hard and leaking precome. The guy was sweaty and stank of beer, they all did, and the hands they put on Loki were ungentle. But he did not care, he did not care.

He kissed someone, just for the perverse pleasure of it, putting in more tongue than lips. When they were done half of his chin was slobbered in saliva, and curious finger were spreading his buttocks and prodding at his hole. He had prepared himself beforehand, certain that they'd not bother to see to his comfort, and he was right: one of them went straight for it, pushing his finger past the tight ring of muscle.

"Oh—oh," he said, discovering Loki wet with lube.

"What's it like?" one asked, toying with his own cock; impatient, that one.

"Like a girl," the guy grunted. "But tighter."

Loki spread his legs, straddling the powerful thighs between them, and let them touch him all over. He laughed in delight when they took turns fingering him, his breathing growing laboured as he was filled, again and again, with their clumsy fingers. Two were now doing this at once, stretching his hole, and he gasped slightly, half in pain, half in anticipation.

"Is that all you've got?" he asked them, shifting his hips to push himself down. It hurt, but in the best possible way.

"Brat," one hissed in his ear. Oh, he was a right vicious one, who hated Loki because of some prank or another. His nails were now scratching down Loki's chest, and he sharply seized one nipple and twisted it; Loki whimpered and sagged in their hold, only to feel that guy's cock push against the skin of his thigh. "I'm going to fuck you," he heard a frantic voice right in his ear, along with a damp breath. "So hard you won't be able to walk—"

"Easy, easy," another said. "You will scare him away."

"But you have nowhere left to run," the voice said with grim satisfaction. "Do you?"

No, Loki didn't. He was sandwiched between them, with their hands and muscular bodies all over his skin. He didn't even know where he ended and they began; all he knew was that he was still empty, so empty inside, and he needed them to push deeper. He wanted to be ripped apart.

The fingers retreated and a fat cockhead rested against his hole. He gritted his teeth against the inevitable burn, and reached blindly to claw at a toned chest and thick forearm, moaning loudly, willing them to move—

It hurt. Oh, it hurt so much. His screams were swallowed by someone's hot mouth, as the rigid cock pushed its way inside. The stretch was incredible, and it shoved deeper and deeper, not stopping for anything, until Loki was full of it. He couldn't move at all, but he didn't want to; he never wanted the sensation to stop, no matter how uncomfortable it was.

"Mmph," he said, and they laughed at him, like they used to when he was a small scrawny kid, and they were Thor's friends, teasing him, bullying him around; but still, Thor would take _their_ company over Loki's. Of course he would.

"Oh—" someone said. "Oh—fuck—"

He pushed Loki off, nearly all the way, and then slammed right back in. Loki buried his face in the sweaty neck of the guy whose lap he was straddling, twisting his body to offer a better angle: and was rewarded with another deep thrust, shaking him to his very core.

"That's the idea," another laughed. "Just fuck him."

Advice was taken. Loki gasped and whimpered, trembling with the force of the fucking. He had no strength left to support himself, but they were holding him upright, not letting him get away. In and out, he was filled, with increasingly erratic motions; the guy was close, he had to be. His fingers tightened around Loki's hips and, without warning, he started coming. Loki felt it clearly, the bare cock inside him jerking, spitting out semen deep inside his body.

He paid no attention to the soft dick slipping out of him, and focused on the sensation of being used that way. So dirty and worthless; again he preened, hiding his smirk from them, and wriggled his hips. Some of the come was trickling out of him, down his thigh. He wanted more.

He didn't have to wait long. The next cock slipped in more easily than the first and began fucking without preamble, deep and sharp.

Loki's mouth was thick with saliva. He _wanted_ , so he reached out, found silky hot skin, and then brought it to his lips. He didn't care who it was, guiding their cock between Loki's lips; he tongued the slit and then mouthed at the smooth head of it, angry red, before sucking down, taking as much as he was able.

Oh, it was glorious now. They found a common rhythm and fucked him steadily from both sides, with the other guys hooting and spurring them on. But their audience was impatient; out of the corner of his eye, Loki saw one guy hastily jerking off, with half-open mouth and eyes fixed on _Loki_.

"Fuck," he said. "Oh—oh—"

He came somewhere on Loki's flank, to the tune of the others' laughter.

"No wonder you can't get a girlfriend," one sneered.

Loki would laugh too, if he wasn't so busy trying to breathe around the rigid cock in his mouth. He sucked and sucked, hollowing his cheeks, and then gave up and let them fuck his throat raw. The one behind seized his hips sharply and pushed in and came, swearing loudly; the one in front was soon to follow. Their seed flooded Loki, his mouth and his ass. It dribbled down the corner of his lips so he licked them clean.

There were just two left: the big one who held Loki in his lap, and who spilled quickly, unable to even properly work his cock inside Loki's hole. The hot rush against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs was almost as good though, and Loki was willing to forgive him. Even gave him a long, lingering kiss, viciously aware that he was sharing a mouthful of come with one of these jocks, so fucking determined to prove that no, they were not gay. Not gay at all.

The last one, the angry one – oh, Loki could tell he was going to be a problem. He was being pulled back, shoved down on the floor. Soft carpet scratched his back. The owners of this house were rich, of course they were, and Loki supposed he should be thankful for that. He wasn't.

"Like this, then?" he asked, smirking up at his assailant. He was quite handsome, in a very boring way. But his eyes were something else, dark and hateful. A shiver ran down Loki's body, and he spread his legs, rather like a cheap whore. "Would you like to unman me completely?"

The guy knelt above him, his wide shoulders obscuring the sight of the others. His rough hands spread Loki even further apart, exposing his hole, by now loosened and leaking come.

"There's nothing left for me to unman," he said viciously. As if Loki cared at all: for his respect, his opinions, or anything other than the cock between his legs.

Still, he gasped in surprise, when his legs were lifted, to rest on the guy's shoulders. He really was to be taken like a girl, then. A thrill went through him; this was a new, exciting kind of humiliation. It wasn't just blind desire fuelling the guy's movement, and the cock forcing its way into Loki. The sharp thrusts were personal, in some strange way. He had been fucked before but only ever because that was it, he was the nearest willing hole; he had never been the sole focus of someone's hatred.

It came to him in a sudden burst of clarity, after a particularly brutal thrust knocked all air out of his chest. "You _want_ me," he said.

The face above him froze momentarily, stricken; and Loki laughed and laughed, as the furious pounding resumed, even harder this time.

He was getting off on this, he really was; his own cock throbbed with need, and Loki palmed himself, hissing at the cool touch of his own fingers. He didn't have to wait long for even that to be taken from him, as a rough hand knocked his own away, and began jerking him: clumsily, inelegantly, but effectively, in time with the thrusts.

It was becoming too much. His vision clouded over and he moaned loudly, his entire body tensing in anticipation of the climax. It crashed through him like a wave, robbing him of all thought and strength. He was dimly aware that he was coming, and that he clenched down on the intrusive cock. Shortly thereafter, he felt another hot rush of come flooding him, filling him up. So completely and so deliciously, he thought he might come again from that alone.

This was glorious, perfect, wonderful. Everything about it.

They left him on the floor of someone's room, at the party he could not even remember if he was invited to. Left him, spent and used and discarded, covered in their sweat, saliva, seed; with not so much as a single derisive word spoken. Apparently he wasn't even worth that.

He only wished that Thor could see him like this.


End file.
